


Thirty-two more years of sneezing and snuggles

by garbagepods (Coffeecupauthor)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Leonard is probably a little too over protective, M/M, Pavel only sneezed, This is Star Trek tos, Writing Exercise, doctor leonard prescribes snuggles, pavel also thinks leonard is a big adorable dumb, pavel is okay with this, sweet old space gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeecupauthor/pseuds/garbagepods
Summary: Pasha sneezed and bones worries too much. This is a cute little snippet of a story. SFW retired space gays for your heart to squee at.Most of my inspiration comes from gifshttps://thumbs.gfycat.com/NimbleGaseousBream-size_restricted.gifLeo is 67 and Pasha is 49





	Thirty-two more years of sneezing and snuggles

Pavel sat facing the door, arms folded, with an expression that looked more sick than annoyed. It didn't convey his point very well, but he didn't care. He watched the door expectantly. Only a few minutes prior he'd sneezed. Not loudly, but enough to know what comes next. He sighed as the door hissed open. Leonard stood there with a covered bowl and a glass of orange juice. 

"You're kidding..." 

Leonard cracked a grin. "Yer sick. Of course I'm not kiddin'" 

Pavel's eyes threatened to roll despite his smile. "You're too much, Leo" He spoke as Leonard set the bowl and glass nearby. "You can't be gettin' sick this time of year. I know how your damn immune system works. First its sneezin', next thing ya’ know, it’s a damn Quazulu VIII virus."

This time the younger Russian actually rolled his eyes. "First of all, night-blooming Throngi cannot even grow on Earth, so there's no way I could even contract such a virus, doctor." He lifted the lid off the aforementioned bowl to reveal two shot glasses. "Honestly, Leo?"

"Hot toddy?" Leonard lifted a shot, a stupid smile playing on his lips.

"Of course one of them is yours." 

He watched the love of his life, smiling like a dork. By now he knew all his little quirks and had come to expect all the little things that made Leonard who he is. Leonard was his first and only love. Thirty-two years running from age seventeen until present and he'd never stopped loving this grumpy southern teddy bear.

He picked up the last glass and shot it back. Admittedly, the shot did feel nice on his congested throat. He waited for Leonard to catch up before speaking. "Thank you, Lyonya." He said as sweetly as he could muster, still vaguely annoyed, though equally charmed to bits. 

"Of course, Pasha." He caressed the Russian's cheek. "Love you, darlin" 

"For another 32 more years?" He leaned into his palm.

"...and 32 more after that. I'm gonna worry about you for all of 'em, too." 

"It's always just gonna be a sneeze, promise."

The retired doctor laid beside his younger counterpart. "I'm holding you to that, ya know."

"I wouldn't expect any less" He exhaled as he snuggled into the doctor's chest.


End file.
